


Wilbur soot smut fic one shots

by Tanner_the_box728



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Mincraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanner_the_box728/pseuds/Tanner_the_box728
Summary: :)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

We’re no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of  
You wouldn’t get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We’ve known each other for so long  
Your heart’s been aching, but  
You’re too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what’s been going on  
We know the game and we’re gonna play it

And if you ask me how I’m feeling  
Don’t tell me you’re too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We’ve known each other for so long  
Your heart’s been aching, but  
You’re too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what’s been going on  
We know the game and we’re gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you


	2. HAHAHAH

WHY DOSE THIS HAVE SO MANY HITS GD

Should I actually right fanfic now?

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao temped to write fanfic now


End file.
